


Limos, Red Carpets and Bathrooms

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While she really, really likes the idea of slipping an arm around Kira's waist and showing the whole word that they belong to each other, the fact that it's fake sours it a bit.</p><p>(In which Malia and Kira are actresses forced to pretend they are in love. Only they are. Pining ensues.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limos, Red Carpets and Bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first entry for this week! Sorry I'm so late! It's come to my attention that I've never written Malira even if it was one of the first tw femslash ships I ever liked.

"You guys ready?"

While every part of her body screams in protest, Malia nods, sweat already forming on her brow, as she feels Kira practically bouncing in her seat next to her.

Stiles gives her an unbelieving smile from his corner of the limo, raising an eyebrow with a look that tells her everything she needs to know.

She's not going to be able to do this.

Kira vibrates, and as Malia looks her over, pointedly ignoring the way her scarlet dress clings to her lithe frame and the pretty curls Allison's stylist had pinned her hair up into, she blushes to her roots, ducking her head as her face turns as red as her clothes.

"Do we have to do this?" Malia questions again, for what feels like the hundredth time, and everyone in the limo groans simultaneously, Derek dropping his head into his hands, Allison giving an awkward but slightly reassuring pat on her back and Lydia just looks at her nails and sighs.

"You're the one who agreed to do this," her cousin points out.

"Doesn't mean I wanted to," Malia counters, lip already curling into a deep frown, and it's true, because while she really, really likes the idea of slipping an arm around Kira's waist and showing the whole word that they belong to each other, the fact that it's fake sours it a bit.

Kira finally speaks up, agreeing with her friend's words, "I was pressured into it."

Malia melts at the timid words, and her anger softens into slight resentment as the sympathy she feels for the black-haired girl take over, but it doesn't stop the glare she sends her co-actors way when they all share a knowing glance.

"You know why they wanted it," Lydia murmurs, taking her gaze away from checking her nails to focus on the two with a sort of amusement that pulls at her lips. "Not only Sterek and Allydia becoming canon, but Malira? The press would go crazy."

"Since when have any of us given a shit about press?" Malia growls, looking more and more irritated every second as Kira starts to literally shake with anxiety.

No one answers that, careful not to ignite her anger anymore, but Stiles leans over a clutches Kira's hand with a tight grip, gaining a grateful, little smile in return.

The time goes fast, and it seems like seconds have gone by when they finally arrive, to the sounds of cars and paparazzi, and as they all climb out of the car with grins their way, Malia and Kira's eyes meet.

Malia grabs her hand.

And the camera flashes start.

-

It's about an hour into the movie when Kira begins to sneak away.

Malia's already got a crick in her neck, sick of straining over some old man's head to see her own fucking movie, and she's been bored for a while now, seeing as all of her and her friend's parts have either died or disappeared already.

When Kira starts to slip away, it's immediately noticeable, as she trips over her own feet after one step.

"Where are you going?" she whispers, catching Kira's attention and watching with fascination as the other;s neck flushes bright red.

"Bathroom," a small voice replies.

"I'll come with you," Malia says back, getting a look of wide-eyed surprise from the black-haired girl.

Kira just nods, heading down the steps, as Malia follows. She slides her hand into the other's as a precaution, in case anyone sees, and feels the heat against hers, a pink settling on her cheeks.

They slink to the bathroom with little ease; Malia's steps hard and almost piercing in volume, Kira tumbling over nothing. By the time they've reached the door, almost everyone has turned to look at them.

It's embarrassing, to say the least.

-

In the bathroom, Kira's sliding on another layer of lipstick and Malia's openly staring with as much caution as she can manage.

Kira keeps looking back at her from her place at the mirror, lips slightly turned down with each glance but it's not weird to see her like this, so skittish.

She swings around and pulls her red lips into a wide smile, "How do I look?"

Malia answers truthfully, as always, but her voice is tinged with a softness most people don't heart when she's honest, "Great."

Kira grins, a full on grin that sends her heart fluttering.

What happens next does more than that.

Kira looks nervous for a moment, more nervous than normal, before a look of steel-like determination that she's never seen on such a pretty face, and she steps forward.

Their lips meet.

When Kira pulls back, Malia's pretty sure her lips are stained red and so is the rest of her face, and she thinks her heart may have stopped for a second.

None of that matters.

Fuck it. The movie can wait.

All that matters is the pretty girl right in front of her.

-

When the two finally leave the bathroom, their lips are bruised, their hair's are in a mess, their dresses are rumpled, but everyone is smiling at them.

"Young love," Malia is pretty sure she hears Stiles murmur and she can't help but giggle.

Kira looks at her, lovesick and joyful, and Malia looks down, at her pretty, _real_ girlfriend.

And she grins.


End file.
